


Devoted Heart

by origamigf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Atsumu's life has always been so full of love
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 44





	Devoted Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammy & Kris!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sammy+%26+Kris%21).



Atsumu has loved for a long time, since the day he was born. Since he took his first breath, he has loved and he has been loved. Unknowingly and unshakably, his entire life has been shaped by his love. When he loves, he loves intensely and brightly. He wears his heart on his sleeve, not afraid to show the world how in love he is. Being afraid of getting hurt and rejection, that’s boring to think about. Why restrict yourself that way? You’re just being a coward, fearful of the what-ifs. He doesn’t care for any of it. 

From the moment he took his first breath, he was adored and loved. Every day, he grew stronger with each new milestone in his growth alongside his twin. From the exact moment, he has loved. He has loved his brother since he could register they were siblings. There’s never a day he isn’t happy that Osamu is his brother. They may argue, they may get close to hating each other on the rarer harder days, but there’s nothing that can come between them. No matter how many injuries they cause for each other, the number of insults they throw back and forth, and the amount of times they’ve split off from each other - they will always be loved by each other. 

He’s aware that family is what you make of it. Blood doesn’t make your family. Family are the people who support you the most, who want nothing more than to see you shine brighter than any other star but aren’t afraid to make jabs at you and laugh at every embarrassing thing you ever did that you’d rather they forget already. Family is happiness, safety, and pride all wrapped into one. 

Blood doesn’t make family. It never did. 

But Atsumu is extremely glad that he and Osamu were family from day one. They know each other’s entire history. They know every mistake they’ll ever make, the endless failed attempts at confessions, and keep in mind the number of competitions each other have lost. 

They challenge each other and inspire them to do better, to be able to not only stand on the same stage, but to go farther than just that one stage. The desire to be on a bigger, brighter stage burns through them like a fire, always one-upping each other and doing better and better, even when it drives everyone else insane when they’re like that. 

He has loved and adored Osamu all of his life. He doesn’t need to say it, but his brother is amazing. He thrives, confidence oozing off of him as he pursues his own dream, earning more respect from respected people in his field and becoming more and more of a success story. 

He knows Osamu loves him as well. His support is overwhelming at times even. Others might take one glance at them and think their relationship is rocky at best, but no, Osamu shows his pride through his actions. That’s how they speak, words are not needed between them because they will always be there for each other, on both their best and worst days. Food can share so much, there’s a reason why they say food is the way to reach someone’s heart. That’s the same here, Osamu’s food speaks volumes. Everything he cooks has such intense detail of emotion, overwhelming Atsumu into tears. 

Atsumu has taken his own path of course and that all started with his intense flame for volleyball. The sport drives him near insanity, wanting to never stop playing. He hopes it’ll never end, that he’ll never be forced to retire, even though he knows reality isn’t so kind. It’s so much fun. The fire under his skin is too addicting, he wants to chase after it more and more. He wants his carefully selected sets reach new heights, leaving his opponents starstruck. The way his throat restricts when he’s panting, how heavy his muscles feel at the end of a final set, and the relief that rushes over him seeing the scoreboard with their team having two points ahead leaves him aching for more and more. He never wants to stop. He wants to keep playing. 

His love is intense and it burns so fucking brightly. He is his own type of blazing fire. His love for the sport knows no bounds. No play is too great, no set is too high, and no dig is too natsy for him. He wants to keep playing, he wants to keep pushing himself and rising above his potential. He needs more of it, just a little bit more. 

His love for volleyball is so passionate and potent, leaving others terrified of how far he’ll go and the demands he’ll make, but the truth is he adores every aspect of volleyball. He adores his teammates, he wants them to have the best potential to make the most amazing spike they can. He knows they can do it, he has utter and complete faith in them to hit his set because they’re talented and skilled. 

What good is a setter who won’t give their spikers the best set possible? 

Atsumu doesn’t do things half-assed, that’s why he expects more out of his spikers. Once he sends one up, he expects for them to not give him anything but their all. There’s no room for laziness on his court. If you’re his spiker, you better pull through. That’s tough love because he knows his spikers can do great things, so he won’t take anything that is ‘good enough’ from any of them. 

There’s another type of love that covers every aspect of him. 

Romantic love is a tricky thing. Most people tend to be idealist and positive when it comes to it, Atsumu isn’t much different from it. He doesn’t really try to hide what he feels, but he doesn’t go out of his way for that type of love. He doesn’t care what other people think of him for it. 

Homosexuality is a sin? Oh well, who cares? It’s illegal? And? What does that matter at the end of the day? Who decided that law was right in the first place? It’s gross? Tough shit mate, heteronormativity is gross too but no one wants to have that conversation. 

Traditionality is not something he cares for. Sounds rather suffocating than anything fun. If it makes other people follow alongside that tradition, fine, have fun, but don’t expect him to agree with you. There’s nothing fun about it in his eyes, why would he bother repeating the same things over and over when it isn’t enjoyable at all? 

A life that is not lived to fullest, could you even call it a life? 

Romantic love is….interesting. 

A lot of people get lost trying to find that one person to spend the rest of their lives with. In fact, they get so lost in finding their ‘true love’ that they abandon all other types of love, putting platonic love way low on the radar, when it’s one of the most important. It’s probably even more important than romantic. 

He can understand it, in a sense, especially when he’s laying in his former captain’s bed admiring the way the sunlight peeking through his shades highlights the softness of his face. His face is relaxed, he looks beautiful against the ghostly white sheets with adorable bed hairs lining his gentle face. He looks….blissful and content like that. 

He gets why people lose themselves in it and forgets everything else, but… individuality is important. In order to have a proper relationship, you need to remember who you were before that relationship; you need to know your worth, your goals, and have trust not only in them, but in yourself. Communication and trust, they are such obvious cornerstones of relationships but so many lovers are lost to it. A relationship is so much more than being together, sharing kisses and laughing it up on dates. It’s about standing besides that person despite going to different pathways. It’s about loving and cherishing a person, seeing their worst and best days. Your individuality should be celebrated as you walk opposite directions, not squashed like a fly. 

He knew that long ago, because he loves so much in his life. There’s never a day that love doesn’t drive him further into a great feeling of madness. He knew that even before Kita had approached him a few years ago with shy eyes and a nervous smile, asking if they could meet up later that week. Curiosity killed the cat, so Atsumu said yes without much push and before he knew it, he was sitting at a nice shop with tea in hand with Kita across from him enjoying the same thing before he spoke up. 

“It’s been awhile since we were in high school. We’re both much older and wiser, we’re both more stable and mature as well.” Kita said, his gaze strong and rid of any anxiety he held the previous time before. He was sure of himself, confident and mindful of what he wanted. He radiated strength, it was making Atsumu feel like a kid again before him, recalling just how breathtaking he is. “I have never been in love before, but I think this is it. I think I could be in love with you, that’s what I wanted to say to you for quite a long time, but it never felt right before now. You don’t need to give me an answer, it’s alright. I just figured it would be best to confess rather to show restraint, especially since we’re both reasonable adults.”

Romantic love has always been hit-or-miss for Atsumu. He was pretty famous for his role as a setter around Hyogo, even if his grades didn’t match his excellency when it came to talent in volleyball. People usually liked the idea of dating him but hated how he actually was when it came down to it. He was too self-centered or too inflexible. He’s not sure what else they expected, volleyball is his one true passion in life. What did they think would happen? 

People who understand him completely are far and few in-between. Apparently, it’s hard to get a gauge on him yet he wears his heart on his sleeve. He wonders how that works. People have always been contradictory, but it’s even more so when it comes to compliments about him that he can’t begin to understand. Or maybe they’re insults, that would make more sense then. 

Alcohol isn’t his drug of choice, never has been. It’s way too bitter, it’s bad for your body, and he doesn’t like the way it makes him feel when he manages to sip enough to get tipsy so he tends to avoid it. 

He doesn’t avoid Shinsuke though, because Shinsuke makes him feel alive because he supports him and stands besides him with a proud, warm smile in the background. It’s hard being a long-distance relationship, not being able to see each other as much as they want due to their conflicting schedules, but they make it work somehow. 

Well, not somehow. They make it work because they want it to work, so they talk clearly and honestly, even when it hurts, even when it’s embarrassing and they’re both tearing up from everything. They give each other space when they need it, having faith in the other to come to them when they’re ready because that’s how it works. It requires constant effort from both parties. 

At the end of the day, they want to be together and they want a healthy, happy relationship. Pixaleted video calls with shitty connection, hour long calls before they both head to bed, buying each other delivery food from their favorite local restaurants, and sending presents back and forth between the mail is just a given for them at point. Shinsuke comes out on his free days, enjoying the comfort of Atsumu’s humble apartment while the setter is off in the kitchen, trying to make a good meal for his boyfriend since he came all the way out here for him. When Atsumu is able to visit on his free days, it’s so fun walking around in their hometown and revisiting all of their favorite spots. 

Love really does come to him easily, probably easier than most. 

He’s so in love in everything he does. He loves his baby brother, he has an intense passion for his sport, and he’s so desperately in love with Shinsuke, it makes him stupid. Nothing could ever change any of it and he doesn’t hide it. 

Like everyone always told him, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn’t give a damn who will see. 

His love should be celebrated, not tolerated by others but he does have a fun time shoving it down everyone’s throats. 


End file.
